thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy
Percy is a green saddle tank engine who is best friends with Thomas. Changes *Tomy Trains (1992-1998 - UK/US): **Moves forwards and backwards, driver figure in cab, sticker details with red rear lining, magnetic couplings, powered by AA battery. *Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail (1995-2002 - Japan; 1998-2009 - other countries): ** Moves only forwards, hook and loop couplings. *Plarail (2003-2018 - Japan): **Updated face, stripes around the boiler, white running board, different rear, new cars. *TrackMaster by HiT Toy Company (2007-2009 US): **Slightly updated face. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (2009-2012): **New face design, different sticker details, stripes around the boiler, slight face modification. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (2012-2014): **New body and motor, CG style face. *Motorized Railway (2014-present) *TrackMaster (Revolution) by Fisher-Price (2014-2019): **Redesigned body, new wheel rubber, and motor with enhanced performance, powered by two AAA batteries. *Plarail (2018-present): **CG style face. *TrackMaster (Revolution) by Fisher-Price (2019-) **White dots in eyes, printed gold dome instead of painted. Variations *Percy with two Troublesome Trucks (Tomy Trains) *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Coach (Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Troublesome Truck (Plarail) *Percy with two half straight track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) *Percy with Blue Brakevan and two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with half straight track piece (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with Black Crate Troublesome Trucks (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with Blue Brakevan (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with Red Brakevan (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Percy (Motor Road and Rail US, TrackMaster, Motorized Railway) *Percy with Orange Mail Van (TrackMaster Revolution) Variants *Talk 'n' Action Percy (Plarail, Tomica World) *Shocked face Percy in Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) *Percy and Pounding Wagons Set (Plarail) *Percy and Circus Wagons (Plarail) *Percy and the Chocolate Crunch (TrackMaster Tomy) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (TrackMaster Toy Company, Revolution) *R/C Percy (TrackMaster) *Percy and Happy Action Wagons (Plarail) *Talking Percy (Plarail, TrackMaster Revolution) *Ghostly Percy (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Percy and the Search Cars (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Shocked face Percy in Percy and Rocky (Plarail) *Up, Up and Away Percy (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Shocked face Percy in Reptile Park Set (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Light-Up Percy (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Percy and Dinosaur Wagons (Plarail) *Chocolate Percy (Plarail) *Sounds Percy (Motorized Railway) *Ringing Percy in Tekoro (Plarail) *Percy and Zoo Wagons (Plarail) *Real Steam Percy (TrackMaster Revolution) *Soad suds covered Percy from Percy's Wash and Shine Adventure Set (Motorized Railway) *Talk With Me Percy (Motorized Railway) *Racing Percy from Thomas and Percy's Railway Race Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Glow in the Dark Percy from Percy's Midnight Mail Delivery (TrackMaster Revolution) *Chocolate Percy (Motorized Railway) *Speed and Spark Percy (TrackMaster Revolution) *Ringing Chocolate Percy in Tekoro (Plarail) *Icicle-covered Percy from Icy Avalanche Set (Motorized Railway) *Turbo Percy Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) *Animal Party Percy (TrackMaster Revolution) *Kyorokyo Percy in Tekoro (Plarail) Gallery For this subject's full image gallery, see Percy/Gallery. MotorRoadandRailPercy.jpg|Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Percy Plarail2003Percy.jpg|Plarail 2003-2018 Percy MotorRoadandRailPercywithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail US Percy with track TrackMaster(Tomy)Percy.jpg|TrackMaster (Tomy) Percy TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)2007LittleFriendsPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) 2007-2008 Little Friends Percy TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)2008ToysRUsPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) 2008-2009 Toys R Us Percy TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)BigFriendsPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Big Friends Percy TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012BigFriendsPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) 2012-2014 Big Friends Percy TrackMaster(Revolution)BigFriendsPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Big Friends Percy TrackMaster(Revolution)LittleFriendsPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Little Friends Percy Plarail2018Percy.jpeg|Plarail 2018 Percy Category:Engines Category:Plarail Engines Category:Tomy Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Engines Category:1992